Dead Eyes
by waterrain
Summary: Sanzo's journey to find the Seiten Sutra starting when he was thriteen years old.
1. Down The Mountains

I do not own Saiyuki.

This story will be about Sanzo's past, some of it from the pieces I found in the Manga, but most of the events will be made up. Hopefully Sanzo will not be too OOC and I hope that you shall enjoy this story. Sanzo started his journey at age 13 years old.

Please Review and Thank You.

_Poem made up by me._

---------

_Those pretty violet eyes terrify some of the people,_

_For those eyes were void of any emotion,_

_Eyes that looked so empty, dead, and lifeless,_

_Pretty and dead looking violet eyes that belong to a child._

_A child who does not believe in deities,_

_For deities have never saved him,_

_They did not save his Master._

_A child who believes only in himself,_

_A child that keeps on having the same nightmare,_

_Failure of protecting his Master._

_A child who has seen the worst of both humans and Youkai,_

_A child who lost someone very precious to him,_

_A child who is on a journey by himself. _

_This child is Genjo Sanzo._

-----

Sanzo formally known as Kouryu was making his way down the mountain and he was in a hurry, but made sure to be careful. However in the woods he was caught by human bandits and Sanzo felt a cold shiver running down his back. The bandits smirked at Sanzo and he was frozen in fear. His banishing gun was behind his back and Sanzo has not ever killed anyone.

He barely heard the bandits crude comments 'Heh, looks pretty like a girl.', 'Heh, you have some odd hobbies, but you're right he sure is pretty', 'Let's have some fun with him', 'Hold him down', and 'Heh, he looks so scared. How cute.'.

Sanzo felt pure horror and fear that froze him to the ground he was sitting on. Then one of the bandits had a hand on his leg and Sanzo unfroze. He fired his banishing gun and killed for the first time. The other two bandit tried to get the gun away from Sanzo, but then they too were killed by his gun. Sanzo could only stare blankly and thought 'I killed them. I really did kill them. I had to kill them or else they would have killed me.'

He glanced down and noticed the blood that was not his own. Sanzo looked down at his hands that were red with blood and then he went to the ground slowly.

"I killed three people. I shot them and now my hands are stained with their blood." Sanzo whispered softly and he moved his hands onto the dirt to cover up the redness. Then he went on to put dirt on the red stain of blood that was on his robes and there were no tears in his eyes. All of his tears were dried up from crying silently about his Master's death on the night he has died and he had vowed not to cry again. For no amount of tears will make the dead become alive and no way to turn back time. "My hands are stained with blood, but now it is covered by the dirtiness of the earth for no one can see these red hands because of this dirt."

Sanzo slowly stood up and went on his way down the mountain with the banishing gun firmly in his right hand. He did not allow himself to relax and kept a close eye on his surroundings.

"No one will save me." Sanzo muttered to himself as he went down the mountain. "I can only save myself."

Then two Youkai appeared before Sanzo and smirked at him. He heard them saying 'Oh, it is a little bitty Monk', 'Heh, it should be easy to kill him then eat him for a snack' and 'A mere child will not be able to defeat us'. Sanzo braced himself and fired his banishing gun. It only took a mere two bullets for Sanzo had a good aim. Sanzo went on his way down the mountain and lost count of the humans along with Youkai that he had to kill in order to stay alive along with protecting the Maten Sutra. His violet eyes were weary and looked slightly dead. He put dirty all over his robe and covered up the blood.

Sanzo found a small stream and walked towards it. He cleaned his blood stained and dirty hands in the pure stream. Sanzo looked at his hands and then smiled slightly for all of the blood and dirt was gone now. He cleaned off the blood and dirt from his hair using one hand while the other hand had his banishing gun.

"Blood and dirt can always be washed away." Sanzo whispered quietly and stared at his hands for a little while longer. He glanced up and watched the sun slowly rising up. Sanzo clenched the banishing gun in his hand and it was a comfort to him. He can use the banishing gun to protect the Maten Sutra and himself. Sanzo stood up slowly and walked to the village that was close by the mountains.

"I have to find the Seiten Sutra. I will keep on protecting the Maten Sutra." Sanzo muttered softly. "I have to keep on being strong even if I feel so damn weak."

-----

_I have to keep on going,_

_I have to keep on being strong,_

_I have to find the Seiten Sutra,_

_I have to protect the Maten Sutra._

_Even if my hands are stained with blood,_

_Even if I can smell the horrible scent of death,_

_Even if I have to kill in order to protect the Maten Sutra._

_The Maten Sutra is the only thing I have left of my Master,_

_I have to protect it with my life,_

_I have to kill in order to protect it._

_The journey down the Mountains was just a start,_

_The journey onward will be more difficult,_

_This journey to find the Seiten Sutra might just break me into pieces._

-----

Please review and Thank You. There will be more chapters. I hope you have enjoyed it so far and Please Review.


	2. Village By The Mountains

I do not own Saiyuki. Please Review and Thank You.

_Poem made up by me._

'….' Sanzo's Thoughts

This chapter shall be in Sanzo's View. Hope everyone shall enjoy this chapter and Thank You.

-------

_There is a village close by the mountain,_

_It is a small and modest village._

_The Humans and Youkai working together,_

_Peaceful and calm,_

_There are rarely visitors._

_The ones who live in the village,_

_They never do leave for it has a sense of safety and free of danger._

_The reason is that bandits have no need for such a small village,_

_No one has harmed the village yet,_

_There are no weapons to protect themselves._

_Sanzo arrived in the village with his dirty robes and hair,_

_They stared in wonder as to how someone could get so dirty,_

_Then go about their peaceful life,_

_Ignoring him and keeping their distance._

_The villagers had no idea that this child is Sanzo,_

_That this child with those dirty robes and hair is Sanzo,_

_They didn't know that_ _Koumyou was dead,_

_They had no clue about anything outside their own village,_

_Happily remaining in their own little world._

----

I saw the village that is near the Mountains and those villagers are foolish for every single one of them are lost in their own world. I only saw this village once when I was ten years old and my golden hair was hidden for it would have drawn attention. My hair is free of blood, but my hair is covered in dirt hiding my golden hair. I have a bandage wrapped around my head and it covered up the small red charka on my forehead.

The villagers looked upon my dirty robes and hair with distain then went on with their way of life. I ignored their dirty looks at me as they walked past me for their thoughts do not matter to me. I used some of my coins to buy another robe, underclothing, a towel, and a small sack. I did not bother buying any food for I can find my own inside the woods. I will not linger in this village full of people who are weak and foolish in their so called safe village. I put the small sack on my back and my banishing gun clenched in my right hand which I have hidden in my robe.

I walked away from this village and into the woods to find a place to wash myself from all of this dirt. I found the perfect place in no place at all and then disrobed myself. I still had my banishing gun in my right hand as I cleaned my body and hair. Afterwards I put on my clean underclothing and robe. I buried my dirty clothing and washed my hands off. I kept my guard up and then I heard a rustling in the tree above the stream that I had washed in.

"Come out now or I'll fire." I stated coldly as I looked at where I had the sound of rustling and my banishing gun was raised up.

"Okay, Don't fire." A boyish voice said to me calmly and he jumped down. The Youkai was my size, his skin slightly tanned, three dark blue marks on his cheeks, mid back long pale blond hair, dark green eyes, claws, and a smile on his lips. "I was sleeping until I heard a sound of the rustling of clothing."

I did not reply and I walked away with my banishing gun in my hand. I noticed right away that I was being followed by that Youkai boy and I was getting annoyed.

"What do you want." I snapped angrily and glaring at him. The Youkai boy grinned and had his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm bored. You seem interesting." The Youkai boy replied calmly. "I'm Kavi."

"I do not care just leave." I stated coldly and The Youkai boy Kavi seemed not to care.

"I can tell that you're a Sanzo because of the Charka on your forehead." Kavi told me while smiling and I ignored him "I have never heard of a Sanzo being this young."

I kept on walking and ignoring Kavi, but made sure to keep my guard up. I do not trust anyone or anything. This Kavi seems to not have any evil intentions and no need to kill him.

"So Sanzo has anyone told you have the prettiest golden hair." Kavi commented "I have never seen anyone with hair that looks like gold."

"Shut up." I told Kavi coldly and kept on walking. Kavi sighs and he was walking side by side with me.

"I'm planning on becoming a Poet." Kavi said causally. "I have been practicing on making poems and it is always about nature."

I ignored Kavi's voice and soon that pest will go away if I ignore him long enough. The only offense he has made is annoying me and it is not worth wasting bullets on that type of offense. I sighed for I have no idea as to how big this forest and how long until that annoyance goes away.

"I have never made a poem about any humans, half breeds, or Youkai." Kavi stated flatly. "That is because the ones I have seen are so boring."

I made no comment and instead I was looking around at the area. I do not sense any evilness and I still had my banishing gun clenched by my side.

"However, You're are not boring." Kavi told me while smiling and I frowned briefly before making my face emotionless. "I can smell the blood on you even though you washed it off. You are a Sanzo and yet you killed."

"It is my duty to protect the Maten Sutra. I will kill anyone Human or Youkai who get in my way. I believe only in myself." I said to Kavi coldly. "I do not care how bloody my hands get for in the end the water will cleanse them of it."

"Like I said you are not boring." Kavi stated to me while smiling. "You are interesting. You're not boring like the people and Youkai in that village."

"I do not care." I said to him coldly.

"Well, I'm planning to follow you until the next village." Kavi replied while smiling. "I hate traveling alone that is the only reason why I have not left this village and no one else want to leave."

"Alright, You can follow me until the next village." I said to Kavi flatly. "However if you decided to keep on following despite reaching the next village. I will kill you. Don't get in my way because if you do then you are dead. Do you understand Kavi?"

"Perfectly clear, Sanzo." Kavi replied happily while smiling brightly.

-----

_I will only protect myself and the Maten Sutra,_

_I won't protect anyone else or anything else._

_I will not hesitant to kill any threats,_

_No matter their gender or age or anything,_

_No matter how I feel about it._

_For protecting this Sutra is important,_

_For finding my Master's sutra is important,_

_In order to do this I must be alive._

------

Please Review and Thank You.

Kavi means a Poet.


End file.
